The Crossroads Stories
by Werewolfling
Summary: Welcome to the Crossroads, the gap between our world and the others. Meet two magical beings determined to live their lives to the fullest without distroying everything else. each chapter is an individual story featuring a different series, mostly anime
1. Chapter One

Chapter One of the Crossroads Stories  
  
"Cloud! We did it!" Barret clapped Cloud on the back, nearly sending the smaller man sprawling.  
  
"Indeed, lets go to Cosmo Canyon to celebrate." Red XIII stated, treading toward the Highwind.  
  
Cloud nodded, "Sounds good to me. Lets go."  
  
He led the group onto the Highwind Tifa at his side. Yuffie was the last one to board, "Can't we just ride the Chocobos?" she muttered.  
  
"Uh.....NO." Red answered.  
  
Soon, they were all gathered around the eternal fire, reminding each other of the better adventures during their quest.  
  
Suddenly, a strong wind buffeted them. The eternal flame flared brightly then seemed to disappear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly a moon faded into view, the eight companions found themselves in a dark alley. "Where the Hell are we?!" Barret growled.  
  
Tifa edged closer to Cloud as he answered, "Who knows, this doesn't seem like anyplace I've been before."  
  
"Stop right there, Negaverse scum! In the name of the moon, I, Sailor Moon, will punish YOU!"  
  
"YO! What'd the hell did we do!?!" Barret yelled.  
  
"You are the minions of the Negaverse, and because of that, I must stop you before you carry out your evil plan!"  
  
"And so will we!" The rest of the Sailor Scouts appeared behind Sailor Moon. Luna and Artimis fell into step. A rustle of cloth and a faint smell of roses on the air proved Tuxedo Mask was nearby.  
  
"Listen, we're not who you think we are!" Cloud started.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Lita grumbled, "Like we'd fall for that!"  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" The alley was filled with fog.  
  
"What's going on?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I don't know," Cloud answered as he pulled out the Ultima Weapon. Tifa could barely see its glow in the mist. "Best be ready!"  
  
With a cry of rage, Cloud launched himself into the air, raising his sword high. Serena watched him hover above her. She dropped to the ground with a wail as he fell toward her.  
  
Out of nowhere, Tuxedo Mask appeared deflecting Clouds sword with his cane. "Stop!" he yelled. The fighting ceased, everyone looked at him. "These people are not from the Negaverse, Sailor Moon. They are not from this world, but they are not evil."  
  
"At least someone here understands that." Cid muttered, as soon as the words left his mouth, a familiar wind began to blow. "Ah Shit!" He cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness enveloped them again, slowly their eyes adjusted, the sky was cloud covered, dark and dreary. They were standing in a courtyard of a castle. "Where are we? I want to go home!" Serena whined.  
  
Cloud looked around, Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the other cats had joined them for the trip. He shook his head, there was too much he didn't understand. Re-sheathing the Ultima Weapon, he sat on the grass. "Since we don't quite know what is going on, we need to work together. To make that easier, we should find out each others' names. I'm Cloud, and I know you are Sailor Moon." Nodding at Serena he then looked at the others, "How about you all?"  
  
After the girls told their names, Luna and Artimis stepped forward. "I'm Luna and he is Artimis. The young man back there is Tuxedo Mask."  
  
Cloud gawked, "I understand that Red can talk, but cats?"  
  
"We're very special cats." Artimis replied. "what are your names?"  
  
"Well, that's Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Cid, Yuffie, and Vincent."  
  
"And my name is Goliath." A deep voice growled from the shadows. A huge lavender creature stepped before them, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We'd love to tell you, but we don't know. We're just here." Cloud shrugged.  
  
"What are you?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"My clan and I are gargoyles."  
  
"C-C-Clan?" Yuffie squeaked.  
  
Goliath nodded, "Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, and Bronx." As Goliath mentioned their names, the gargoyles stepped from the shadows. Cloud nodded, "Now what?"  
  
"Me thinks it'd be a good idea to find out how you got here." Hudson said.  
  
"Fat chance!" Yuffie muttered.  
  
"Yeah, all we felt was a wind." Sailor Venus added.  
  
"Anything like the one heading this way?" Brooklyn asked, motioning to the wind that just hit the grass on the other side of the courtyard.  
  
"Yeah...." Tifa answered. The wind hit harder than before, forcing them to close their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind ceased and they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a bookstore. The workers stared at them strangely. To the right, there was a small coffee house built into the store. The only customers were two girls, nursing bottles of Surge. They paid the new arrivals no heed.  
  
"Ah, #@$$%#@//$&#@!!!" Barret yelled.  
  
The two girls blushed, one looked at the other seriously, "I always wondered what those keyboard symbols meant." She looked over at the group, an expression of surprise crossed her face then she smiled. "Jill, something very...interesting in going on."  
  
The other girl turned around and gasped. She grabbed the other girl's shoulder and pulled her down, whispering. The other girl nodded and Jill giggled. She received a glare from her friend before they rose and walked over to the group. The first girl had long brown hair, most of it tied back in a ponytail. Some of the hair had fallen around her face. She stood about the same height as Cloud, standing straight and proud. She had a confident air and a smile on her face as well as in her hazel eyes. She wore a full black skirt with a vintage crochet skirt over it and light sandals on her feet as well as about five anklets, a silver dragon twinkled from her neck. She wore decorative shirt and a velvety long-sleeved shirt was worn over that. The other had long wavy blond hair, cascading down her back. She also wore a full skirt, but hers was purple, so dark it was almost black. She wore soft black shoes and little jewelry. A silver necklace carried an unseen charm. She was two or three inches shorter but perfectly mimicked the first girl's confidence. Her smile was more mischievous and taunting.  
  
They walked up to Cloud, the first girl glanced at the group, then turned her attention to him. "Hello, Cloud. My name is Cindy, this is my friend Jill." She looked behind her, Jill wasn't there. A quick survey of the room showed she was standing next to Tuxedo Mask, flirting. Cindy's face turned dark, "JILLIAN!" she yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get over here! He's already spoken for!"  
  
"But......" Jill started to whine.  
  
"I don't want to want to break up a fight between you and Serena, behave yourself!"  
  
In a very good imitation of Serena, Jill whined her way back to Cindy's side. Sailor Mars muttered to Sailor Moon, "I thought you were the only one who could sound like that."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Cloud asked,  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Cloud nodded. "All right, you and your friends are from a video game. Sailor moon and her crew, as well as the Gargoyles are from a couple of TV shows. A couple of Jill's and my favorites, I might add."  
  
"Do you know what is going on?" Goliath asked.  
  
Cindy frowned, then shook her head. "I wish I did. As far as I know, we didn't have the right kind of magic in this dimension. Lets go back to my home, perhaps we can find something on my computer."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Cloud decided. "Let's go."  
  
Jill whispered to Cindy. "Yes, I know not all of them will fit in my car."  
  
"My clan and I can carry the Sailor Scouts and fly there. Bronx can run, and if someone is willing to try, he can take a rider."  
  
"That still leaves eight people, I'm sorry but a Volkswagon Cabriolet can't fit that many. Jill. what about your mom's station wagon?"  
  
"That would help, wouldn't it?" Jill smirked.  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Goliath, could you fly Jill to her house to get that car? We'll wait for you here."  
  
After they left, Cindy walked outside, flopped down on a bench, and sighed. "This is really weird."  
  
"You're telling' me!" Cid answered, lighting a cigarette. "Ending up in. what'd you call it, a different dimension."  
  
"No, my Surge hasn't kicked in. With that much caffeine, Jill and I are usually feeding off each other, causing a build-up of hyper-activity. With the characters we've had crushes on for who knows how long actually here, I should be in a Primordial hissy-fit."  
  
Cid sat next to her, "Crushes? On who?"  
  
Cindy smiled. "Caffeine's finally working, I feel better now.... Let's see, Jill has crushes on Goliath, Darien, Vincent and Cloud."  
  
"Whose Darien?"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"Who do you have crushes on?" Red wondered, placing his head on Cindy's knee. She began to scratch underneath his chin with on e hand and behind his ear with the other. "The wolf-cat," she murmured. "I've only seen one other person mention your canine part. Everyone else only sees the lion."  
  
"Mmm..." he growled, eyes half closed.  
  
"So, who DO you have crushes on?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Cindy blushed, then giggled faintly, "Jill says I'm boy crazy...That I like just about any guy."  
  
"You're avoiding the question, " Yuffie interrupted bluntly.  
  
"All right gosh! I've always liked Darien, Brooklyn, Cloud, Vincent, Red,  
and........"  
  
"And who?!" Yuffie asked.  
  
Doubt flickered in Cindy's eyes, "Jill likes him too...."  
  
"So who is it?" Cid pushed.  
  
A sound very much like a whine left Cindy's throat, "...Sephiroth."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Cid yelled. Cindy cringed.  
  
"I knew it, I knew!" she muttered, covering her ears.  
  
"Are you crazy girl?!? He was a killer, power-hungry and bent on becoming a GOD!"  
  
Cindy looked up angrily, "Do you think I didn't know that?!" She snapped. "But without that, he was just a face. And that's all I saw, his drop-dead gorgeous face, so DEAL WITH IT!" she glared at Cid a hint of a snarl in her face, her eyes daring him to lecture her further. The others stared in silence. Cindy moved Red's head and rose, looking regretful at her outburst that everyone had heard. Goliath swooped down, rubbing his ears. "I forgot to mention she was afraid of heights, didn't I?" Cindy smiled, the complete opposite of the attitude she showed a moment before.   
  
"Yes." Goliath growled.  
  
"Talk about a mood swing." Sailor Mars muttered.  
  
Cindy looked at her with a grin, "Get used to it."  
  
With a squeal of tires, a station wagon pulled up in front of the bookstore. Cindy opened the door and looked inside, smirking. "He tried....to kill me, he tried...to kill me...We....almost...ran into....a BUILDING!" Jill said, her face ash white and voice raspy from screaming.  
  
Cindy laughed, some of the others had faint smiles, Serena giggled. "You're on the ground now, Jill. Come on, lets get going." She thought a moment. "Cloud, Tifa, Cid, and Vincent... Get in Baby, my car, it's the goldish convertable over there. It'll be a tight fit, but that's what Volkswagens do best. Cait, you sit in the front seat with Jill.   
  
Barret, you get in the very back. I think we can fit Serena, Rei, Amy, and Mina in the middle, Luna and Artimis can ride on your laps. All that leaves is Darien, Lita, and Yuffie."   
  
"We can carry them easily enough." Hudson mentioned in his Scottish brogue.  
  
"I am NOT flying! NO WAY!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
"Fine then, ride Bronx." Cloud decided. "He's almost as big as a chocobo."  
The group piled into the cars, save the gargoyles, Lita, Red, Darien, and Yuffie.   
  
Goliath gently lifted Lita up and climbed up the side of the building. Hudson followed suit and lifted Darien and climbed up the side of the building, the rest of the gargoyles followed then waited.  
  
"Nice gargoyle, good boy." Yuffie whispered tentatively. Bronx whined and licked her hand, his tail wagging. She eased herself onto his back as Red chuckled. "Shut up, Red!"  
  
"Why should he, you do look funny!" Jill cried, giggling. They started the cars and drove away.  
  
Soon they were driving down a country road, the gargoyles flying overhead and Red and Bronx running along side. A couple miles out of town, Cindy pulled into a driveway. A large two-story home was their destination. "Good thing my parents are on a trip," Cindy murmured as they got out of the cars, "this would be VERY hard to explain."  
  
"What about your sister?" Jill asked.  
  
"Who knows, she's somewhere other than here. They never bother to tell me." Cindy let everyone inside, "anything I can get you, drinks? Food?"  
  
"Just point me to the Liquor cabinet." Yuffie cried.  
  
"Yuffie, you're younger than me! You're not old enough to drink here. Jill, bring the soda's up, I'll see what real food we actually have."  
  
Tifa stepped forward, "I can cook, if you want to get started on finding out what's going on."  
  
"Hey thanks. Pots are there, utensils in that drawer, plates, cups, silverware..."  
  
Cindy gave Tifa a quick tour of the kitchen before going into the computer room.  
Cloud followed her in, then Goliath, Darien, and the Sailor Scouts. "Okay, that's enough people, everyone else can convene in the living room, watch TV or something!" She cried as she sat down in front of the computer.  
  
She opened her net-browser and her e-mail, then connected to the Internet. "I'll check my e-mail, then do a search to see what I can find." Several messages appeared in her in-box. "Hmmm, this is strange."  
  
"What?" Cloud asked.  
  
"A bunch of my FFVII friends are freaking out. Some guy is saying he's Sephiroth . . . CaitBoy says he has very convincing proof. Good, he forwarded it to me.....Oh my god......JILL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What, sweety?" Jill flaunted in. Cindy motioned to the computer screen. "Is that.....?!?"  
  
Cindy nodded. They stared at the screen, the GIF attachment was a scanned in photograph. A photograph of a very live, very real Sephiroth.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Cloud spat. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"Just a sec.. CaitBoy says he put everything on his page. Even reply e-mails from when people wrote this Seph-person asking questions." She quickly clicked on her Internet friends link.  
  
"Sephiroth is here!" The heading yelled. There was the picture of Sephiroth and several text blocks of different E-mails.  
  
"He doesn't know why he's alive. He remembers you defeating him, Cloud. Right as his mind went dark it was like he woke up here. He says he wants revenge against all your group, that's why he brought you here." Cindy read further, "Here's his e-mail address! I'll invite write him and see if he'll tell me where he is." She quickly typed the message and sent it out.  
  
"Food's ready!" Tifa called.  
  
Cindy sniffed, "Mmm, that smells like something that'll revel my mom's cooking. It certainly must be better than what I've been eating this week."  
  
Jill helped Tifa serve the food, then everyone gathered in the living room. Cindy and Jill sat on the hearth, everyone else crammed in where they could. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo mask had de-transformed. Cindy elbowed Jill when she began to stare at Darien with a calculating look on her face.  
  
After everyone finished eating, Cindy cleared her throat. "Here's what we found out, and what we've figured out from that. Sephiroth is here and somehow he found a way to bring AVALANCHE here too. But something went wrong and instead of coming straight here, AVALANCHE jumped through Sailor Moon's and the Gargoyles' dimensions. Somehow everyone else got dragged along for the ride."  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Barret asked.  
  
"No, I e-mailed him to see if he'll reveal himself, now all we can do is wait."  
  
"Hey, Cindy, do you mind calling off this Fuzz-Ball?" Yuffie cried. She was sitting on the floor getting her face washed by Buffy the cocker spaniel.  
  
"Sure, no prob... Buffy, want to go out?" The cocker bounded to the front door, her stub of a tail wagging ferociously. Cindy hooked the chain to Buffy's collar and let her out. The dog bounded off the porch with the beginnings of a growl.  
Cindy laughed at her old dog's habit but a started yelp drew her attention. Buffy dashed on to the porch favoring a paw and trembling. "Jill! Come here . . . Somebody hurt Buffy."  
  
"What? Why would anyone do that?" Jill followed Cindy onto the porch.  
  
Cindy knelt next to her dog examining her leg. She gently messaged it, searching for an injury. Buffy stopped trembling and wagged her tail slightly. Cindy released her and let her inside.  
  
"How do you do that?" Jill asked.  
  
"Do what?" Cindy walked off the porch, peering into the darkness.  
  
"Heal your dogs . . . They always get better."  
  
"I don't know, I just do." Cindy silently cursing her neighbor's lights. Her eyes would be able to adjust to the dark if it weren't for them. She knew this much, someone was there. She could sense them, just out of sight. "Come out!" she yelled. "I know you are there!"  
  
"But you can't see me." A man's voice purred.  
  
Cindy barred her teeth. "Doesn't matter, a werewolf doesn't depend on it's eyes alone. Why are you lurking outside my home?"  
  
The man chuckled. "I heard you picked up some friends at the bookstore."  
"Sephiroth....." Cindy gasped.  
  
The man materialized behind her bring his musame blade up to her throat. He wrapped his other arm around her, pinning her arms to her sides. "In the flesh."  
  
"Sephiroth!" Cloud barked, leading the group into the yard.  
  
"Stop right there, Cloud. I'll deal with you after I'm done chatting with your friend." He brought the blade closer to Cindy's throat, drawing a faint trickle of blood.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" Jill cried. She turned to the group.  
  
Tifa was holding Cloud back. "Cloud don't! You're not fast enough, none of us are."  
  
"Then what can we do?" He asked, "I can't just stand here, I can't just not try!"  
  
"Wait... I have and idea." Jill turned to Sailor Moon. "Do you think you can heal him?"  
  
"I- I don't know, I can try." Sailor Moon pulled out the moon scepter. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" Serena yelled. A great light hit Sephiroth, knocking Cindy away.  
  
Jill rushed to her, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Sephiroth let out a straggled cry. "What have I done?" He croaked faintly. HE was on his knees supporting himself on the musame blade. Cindy looked at him. "It worked, Jill, you're idea worked. He's different now, I can feel it."  
  
"Argh!" Cloud broke free from Tifa and raced on Sephiroth.  
  
Cindy and Jill flung themselves in the way. "Cloud, no!"  
  
Cindy was facing him as he brought up his sword. She closed her eyes, praying he could stop in time. She felt a wind brush her face then opened her eyes. Cloud stood in front of her, breathing hard. The Ultima Weapon was less than and inch from her head. She thanked Sirius and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He lowered his sword, "Why did you stop me? Sephiroth deserves to die for all he's done."  
  
"No, he is different now. He is not the same man that he was." She looked behind her. Jill was sitting in front of Sephiroth whispering to him. Cindy patted Jill's shoulder then touched Sephiroth's head.  
  
He looked up. "I'm sorry, Miss Cindy. Your friend has made me realize how wrong I was . . ." He stood up. "I understand a simple apology will not ease the pain I've caused many of you, but it is all I have . . . I am sorry."  
  
"I know at least one person forgives you, Sephiroth." Cindy added, touching his shoulder. A look of confusion came to her when she looked past him. Startled she looked around, rising to her toes. "Uh, where are we? This isn't my front yard."  
They could see each other perfectly but everything else was a silent black. "It looks like the lifestream . . ." Tifa murmured.  
  
"No, it's too quite. The lifestream is filled with voices." Sephiroth raised his blade. Cloud watched him like a hawk, but everyone else was looking around uneasily.  
  
"It'd be nice to have some light." Jill commented, edging to Sephiroth's side.  
"Or some sound." Cindy added.  
  
"What would be the fun in that?" A huge voice echoed around them.  
  
A wave of power hit them, knocking Cindy off her feet. Serena shrieked and threw herself into Darien's arms.  
  
"Cindy, what's wrong?" Jill called. Cindy was on her hands and knees, gasping half growls. She shuddered and great blacks wings burst from her back, ripping her shirt.   
  
With a howl, she reared up, turning into a black winged wolf. She shook violently, looking confused.  
  
"Ha ha! I was right!" the voice cried with glee. "But what of the other?"  
  
"Cindy?" Jill asked tentatively, approaching the wolf.  
  
"What happened? I feel weird." the wolf looked at Jill.  
  
"You're a wolf, dear."  
  
Cindy yelped, "How can this be? Hey, Jill, I can feel you!"  
  
Jill thought a moment, "Me to.... how strange."  
  
A burst of light blinded them. When their eyes adjusted, they could see a tall shadow-man approaching Cindy. "Your magic will be mine, ShapeShifter!" The shadow cried in the echoing voice.  
  
"Not while I'm around!" Jill shouted angrily. A great barrage of lightning struck the shadow.  
  
It laughed. "You think a little lightning can stop me? I am stronger than you, Sorceress, and I'm definitely stronger than the ShapeShifter. Just let me touch you and you'll feel my power!"  
  
Cindy began to snarl, with a defiant howl, she launched herself at the shadow.   
Hitting it high, she sank her fangs into its Black head. The shadow grabbed her and she yelped in pain before falling limp. "You're next, Sorceress!" He cried, flinging Cindy back at the group.  
  
"CINDY!" Jill cried.  
  
Sephiroth knelt beside her. He felt beneath Cindy's fur. "She's alive, but her heartbeat is weak."  
  
"Don't . . . let him . . . touch you, Jill!" Cindy whined weakly. "Combine power . . . be stronger than him . . ." Cindy's eyes closed, her breath coming in weak gasps.  
  
"What did she mean?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain, I'm not sure if I'm right. Could you carry her?" Jill screamed as the shadow man leapt at her, then dodged out of the way.  
  
Sephiroth gathered Cindy in one arm and slashed at the shadow. They raced back to the group. "Everyone hold hands, we need to combine our power to beat him!" Jill cried. "If we don't, he'll probably kill all of us!"  
  
"That's right! I'll take all your magic, no matter how insignificant they are!"  
Jill concentrated, drawing magic from everyone around her. She could feel the power building. "What are you doing!" That shadow-man cried. "Stop that!"  
  
She worked the power into a spell intent on destroying the evil shadow and taking Cindy's magic back. She flung the spell at him, "NOOOO!" He screamed as he faded from sight.  
  
Sephiroth laid Cindy down. "She's still alive, her breathing is stronger."  
Jill stroked her friend's fur, scratching behind her ears. Suddenly, Cindy sprang to life, knocking Jill flat. She began to lick the other girls face while her tail fanned the air.  
  
"Eww, Wolf drool!" Yuffie groaned as the rest of the group laughed.  
  
"Get off me, Cindy! I can't breathe, your paw is on my stomach!" Jill cried, shoving Cindy away.  
  
"Jill! You understood! You saved me, you saved EVERYONE!"  
  
"How did you find out?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'll explain in a minute, we need a place to relax first." Cindy answered, she found the picture in her head and concentrated.  
  
Through their newfound mental connection Jill could see what Cindy was imagining in her own mind. She also knew how to use her magic to it's fullest. With a wave of her hands, color rushed into the blackness. A mountain range ended in a high cliff. At the base of the cliff there was an entrance to a cave. Next to it an ancient tree stood, it's trunk was at least nine feet wide.   
  
The group stood on the edge of a large meadow. At the other side a huge forest began. A small creek ran past them, feeding a wide lazy river barely insight.  
"The Wereden." Cindy breathed, her tail beginning to beat against Sephiroth's legs.  
  
"Cindy, stop that please." Sephiroth asked.  
  
Cindy growled, then gave Sephiroth a wolfish grin. He began to back away, "Cindy . . ."  
  
Cindy gathered herself and launches herself at Sephiroth. She knocked him to the ground and gave his face a couple of swipes from her tongue. "Sorry, Seph . . . had to be done." She dashed into the cave.  
  
They found her standing at the base of stairs carved into the stone. "You guys are slow!" She bayed, tail whirling in a circle. "Hurry up!" She bounded up the stairs and disappeared.  
  
Jill led everyone up the stairs and into a huge room. There was a shelf with videos, a TV and VCR, a couple beanbags and a doorway hung open and they could see a room with shelves covering all four walls and were stuffed with books. There was a gap in the shelves where a roaring fire blazed in a fireplace.  
There was a table with several chairs, a small couch, and two recliners. Cindy was standing on the table. "Have a seat, as many as who can."  
  
Barret remained standing, Bronx and Red lay on the floor next to him. The rest of AVALANCHE sat at the table along with the Sailor Scouts, Darien, Sephiroth, and Jill.   
  
Cindy, portraying the classic begging dog, crawled on her belly to Darien, whining.  
  
"What?" he asked, leaning back. He suddenly found Cindy in his lap, panting a smile. He looked very confused then began to scratch the top of her head. She sighed happily, totally ignoring the glares from Jill and Serena.  
  
"Why can you do that and I'm not allowed to flirt?" Jill asked.  
  
"Simple, I'm not flirting, I am doing what a canine does best . . . get attention."  
  
"So what are you going to tell us?" Rei asked impatiently.  
  
"Everything. I understand so much. That shadow-man, his name was Secudan, and he was very smart. I saw all his knowledge and felt his power when he took mine. He had nothing to hide, since he thought I was going to die."  
  
She took a deep breath, "He's the one who brought Sephiroth to Jill's and My dimension and gave Seph the idea to bring you there. It was to distract us. For some reason, magicals are sub-consciously alert to his kind of threat. Jill and I are magicals, people or animals born with magic."  
  
"So why'd he want you two?" Lexington asked.  
  
"Yeah, and where are we now?" Barret added.  
  
"Secudan wanted Jill and Me 'cause we were powerful magicals. Stealing our magic would make him even stronger. We never seemed magical before because our dimension didn't have enough magic for us to express our potential."  
  
"This place does?" Red eyed her curiously.  
  
"Yes, the Crossroads has much magic, the MOST magic. And to answer your question, Barret, we are at the Crossroads. A gap between several dimensions."  
  
"So how do we get home?" Serena asked.  
  
"I open a doorway to your dimension." Jill answered. "We can all go home with my help."  
  
"Not all, Seph must stay here, at least. And I'm not sure I want to go back to that magicless world." Cindy stated.  
  
"Why can't I go back?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Because you don't exist there anymore, you were meant to die. Secudan broke fate to get at us. If you went back, you would be destroyed," Cindy explained her ears hanging low.  
  
"There is a place to stay here. There's another floor with many bedrooms, PLEASE Seph, stay with us...." Jill begged.  
  
Seph nodded, "It's not like I have much of a choice. It'd be a pleasure to stay in the Wereden with you two ladies."  
  
"I guess it's time to go back, dawn's sure to be coming in our world." Hudson looked around the room. "It was an interesting adventure."  
  
Jill nodded, "Everyone agree?" Nodding heads filled the room.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Cindy." Darien said as he got up. He patted her head. "Even if we were just along for the ride."  
  
Jill opened the dimensional doorway and one by one, their new found friends left their lives. Soon, only three stood in the library. "Well, what now?" Cindy asked.  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two of the Crossroads Stories  
  
"Why do you want Joe?!"  
  
"Because he's a hottie! Did you see the butt shot??!!!"  
  
"Yeah, so? You got Seph!" The black wolf looked up at her human friend.  
  
"Ladies, what are you arguing about?" Seph walked into the entertainment room of the WereDen. It was fairly empty. Jill and Cindy were seated on the couch watching their tape of Gatchaman, "Another guy I assume." he sighed to himself.  
  
"So what? You had a guy long before me, or have you forgotten your precious Brian?"  
  
The wolf stared at Jill, mouth hanging. Her wolfishness melted away, revealing the brown-haired human Jill so rarely saw anymore. She wore ragged black shorts, a swimsuit, and a light blue cotton overshirt. Her mouth closed to a straight line, her eyes began to fill with tears. She leaped from the couch and ran for the door. "Cindy!" Jill called, reaching out.  
  
"Brilliant, my dear." Sephiroth settled himself onto the couch. "You know Brian is the only person she misses from your old home."  
  
"Yeah, but . . ."  
  
"Face it, Jill. You were wrong, come on, let's go find her." He helped Jill up then led the way out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she? We've looked everywhere!" Jill leaned against the guardrail of the balcony in the ancient tree.  
  
"Not everywhere" Seph countered, looking up.  
  
"Oh no, you don't think she . . ."  
  
Seph nodded, "She's quite fond of altitude and there's nothing higher or more lonely than the cliffs. I saw her up there a few times last week."  
  
"How do we get up to her? She can turn into a bird."  
  
Seph looked at her, arms crossed, "You're the Scorceress."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, they found Cindy seated on the edge of the WereDen Cliff. Jill grasped Sephiroth's waist tightly, "Cindy, why did you have to come up HERE?" she whined.  
  
"Well, when one plans on being alone, they tend not to consider other peoples feelings when choosing a location." Cindy did not turn to her friends, she simply gazed across the valley, watching the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cindy. Maybe I could open a dimensional doorway for you to go visit him."  
  
Cindy snorted, then half-way looked over her shoulder, "Our old dimension doesn't have enough magic to maintain that! It has enough to open about the size of a telephone wire, but that's about it."  
  
"Then how'd we get here?"  
  
"The amount of magic in the destination is what matters, there's tons of magic here."  
  
"Why don't I bring Brian here?" Jill asked with a knowing grin.  
  
"Would you?" Cindy's voice was pleading and hopeful.  
  
"Of course, I was just waiting for YOU to ask me to." Jill giggled.  
  
Cindy growled good naturedly then jumped to her feet. "Hey, did you see that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A flash or something. . ." Cindy trailed off. "There! Look."  
  
Jill squinted, "Is that the phoenix?" Cindy nodded. "Cinny, you go check it out."  
  
"Right." Cindy lept off the cliff, her arms turning to wings.  
  
"She really is in a human mood, isn't she?" Seph asked.  
  
"Yeah, whenever Brian's on her mind . . . lets get the heck off this cliff before I fall." Jill whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cindy glided slowly over the woods, ("Jill, can you hear me?")  
  
("Yeah, what's up?")  
  
("This mental connection sure comes in handy.") Cindy hovered above some clouds. ("They landed in that clearing in the woods. They left Joe and Rocky, the rest are talking a look around.")  
  
("Why don't you land and offer our help?")  
  
("Will do.") Cindy flared her wings and parachuted down, landing on the phoenix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe watched from his car as the strange winged girl landed. "Eagle One, this is Condor Two, Ken, someone just landed on the Phoenix."  
  
"Someone? What do you mean?"  
  
"A winged girl flew down and landed on the Phoenix . . . she was looking around, now she's spotted me."  
  
"Okay, we'll be right there."  
  
Cindy looked down. She could see Joe watching her nervously, then their eyes locked.   
  
Joe was intent on any sudden movement, not knowing whether he was watching friend or foe. Ken flew his jet over and she spread her wings in surprise. Joe fired his weapon quickly misinterpreting the action.  
  
At the very first shot, Cindy launched herself into the air. She didn't make it very far, Joe's feather darts hit her wings and she fell with a shriek. She hit her head hard and everything got very fuzzy. ("CINDY! What happened!").Cindy saw dark shapes over her face, "Are you all right?" one asked.  
  
"Voices . . . in my . . . head . . ." She whispered before everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up in the middle of an argument. "You over-reacted, Joe! You didn't need to shoot at her."  
"Did you hear what she said before she blacked out . . . " Jimmy interrupted. "Crazy."  
  
"And how her wings turned to arms, that's weird." Rocky added.  
  
"I am not crazy, thank you very much."  
  
"She's awake!" June gasped.  
  
"Yes, with a terrible headache, I assure you." Cindy's face went blank like she was looking into her mind.  
  
("Cindy!")  
  
("Don't yell, Jill. This hurts enough as is. I'll be there in a little.")  
  
"We're sorry about that . . . " Ken started.  
  
"No need," Cindy smiled. "I came here to offer my help."  
  
"Help, with what?" Joe asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you're not supposed to be in the Crossroads, I'm sure my friend Jill and I can help get you where you're meant to be. I'll explain more if you'd take me to the WereDen." Cindy grimaced. "Jill should have something to heal this."  
  
"All right, where is it?"  
  
"At the base of the cliffs, by the ancient tree."  
  
Soon they were landing outside the entrance. Ken helped Cindy down as Jill rushed towards them. Seph following slowly behind her. "You scared me soooooo much!" Jill cried. "First you stopped sending me thoughts, then I felt surprise, pain and finally confusion. What did you do?"  
"I crashed, what does it look like? Could you help?"  
  
"Of course!" Jill conjured a healing wind that wrapped itself around her friend.   
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much thanks."  
  
Sephiroth stepped behind Jill. "I convinced her to do a few work like things while you were away. One, set up a computer with a connection to your old world. It may be helpful."  
  
Cindy nodded. "I need to find some more info on how this could happen."  
  
"Well, if you can keep yourself from getting distracted . . . she brought something a little bigger than a computer through." He gestured towards the balcony.  
  
Looking up, she saw a familiar person leaning over, watching her. "BRIAN!" She squealed. Leaping into the air, she flew up to him. Tears shined in her eyes, "I missed you so much!" she hugged her boyfriend tight, sobbing.  
  
Joe stepped down from the jet, Jill lifted her eyebrows as she watched him, an unintelligible sound left her throat. Seph cleared his throat and crossed his arms.Jill leaned into him and looked at his face, "What's the matter, Sephy-poo?" she crooned. "Jealous?"  
  
He cocked one eyebrow as he look down at her. "Sorry, Sephy." She nuzzled his chest, getting him to put his arms around her.  
  
"These are the people offering us help?" Jimmy dropped down next to Agatha June. "They need help themselves, the loons."  
  
"Jimmy!" She scolded. "Don't say things like that."  
  
Anger flashed in Jill's eyes. "You're calling us loons?" Thunder clouds began to build as Seph squeezed her tighter.  
  
Cindy looked down, "Uh-oh, come on Brian." She hoisted him up, then dropped down to the ground with him. Raising a hand to her friend, Cindy spoke softly. "Jill. Chill, chickary." Then turned toward the Gatchaman team, "We didn't properly introduce ourselves, I am Cindy, the ShapeShifter, and that is Jill, the Scorceress. These two gentlemen are Brian and Sephiroth."  
  
"Shapeshifter . . . Scorceress, what are you really?" Joe asked.  
  
"Other than human?" Cindy smiled. "Denizens of the WereDen, and keepers of the Crossroads, at your service."  
  
"You mentioned the crossroads before, what are they?" Ken asked.  
  
"The Crossroads is the world between dimensions, we live here and maintain the life here. Without us there wouldn't be any life, just magic." Jill explained,   
"Unlike normal dimensions, the Crossroads does not have infinite space. That makes it easier on us. Come on, lets go into the WereDen and see if we can find out what's going on." She led the way into the den, climbing the stairs into the entertainment room.  
  
Cindy rushed over to the computer, "Hey! It's purple!" She cried.  
  
"But it's not a Mac. . ." Brian grumbled.  
  
"Oh deal, Brian!" Jill teased. "It's just like your dad's old computer, Cinny, except maybe faster. Color scanner, color printer, 15" monitor, speakers, Win 98 . . ."  
  
"Gawh, Jilli! I know what my dad's computer was like! I'm glad you thought to get one like what I was used to."  
  
"It's got an addition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It has a magical database. Everything I know is in it, and as you work on it, what you know will be magically entered."  
  
"Cool!" Cindy glanced at Ken, "Can you tell me what happened before you ended up here?"  
  
As he spoke, Cindy typed on the computer. He told of a secret island they had infiltrated to destroy the Galactors' new powerful weapon. "Did you succeed?" Brian asked. Cindy and Jill already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes," Joe answered.Cindy pierced at the screen, a large calculation filling the screen.  
  
"The explosion caused a dimensional rift . . . That's what got them here, the question now is, how to get them back."  
  
"Can't we send them back, like I did with everyone else?" Jill asked.  
Cindy shook her head, "There's almost no magic there, besides, it's not just them, the Phoenix and the other vehicles have to go back too." She slammed her hand down on the desk. "Secudan didn't know how to do that. . . So I don't. And they have to get back quickly."  
Jimmy looked up, "Why?"  
"Your world isn't done with you . . . If we do not get you back quickly, your dimension's future would change, or worse. . ."  
  
"Worse how?" Joe demanded.  
  
"The entire dimensional barrier could collapse, destroying it. Everything would cease to exist." Cindy looked sullen.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" June asked.  
  
"Not without more information." Jill answered.  
  
"Knowledge is a very precious commodity." Seph added.  
  
Rocky rubbed his chin, "Is there anyone who would know more?"  
  
"There may be," hope lit up in Cindy's eyes. "Everyone, stay here. . . Jill, come on, we have to do something. . . alone."  
  
Cindy dragged her friend from the room. Brian sat down at the computer, "What do you think they're going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. . ." Seph walked over, and glanced at the screen and drew a sharp breath. "Cindy, are you insane?" He gave a cry and fell to his knees, gripping the desk tightly. "Jill. . . no" he whispered.Regaining his strength, Seph rose and raced for the door. "Hurry follow me."  
"What are they doing?" Brian asked anxiously.  
  
"They're going to try to talk to Sirius, Cindy's guardian."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"He lives on a star. They have to combine their magic's . . . become one creature to keep them both safe."  
  
They hurried down the stairs, Brian next to Seph. "Okay, what's wrong with that? If I keeps them safe . . ."   
  
"The risks, if one magic rejects the other, they're dead. If they stay that way for too long, they'll be trapped as one."  
  
Soon they reached the cave opening, Cindy and Jill stood just outside, hands clasped. A powerful wind circled them tossing their hair around their faces. The wind was too strong for Seph to pass. He tried to plunge through but it beat him back. "Cindy!" he yelled "Don't! It's too dangerous!" The wind blocked his words sweeping them away.The girls began to glow, soon the light became a blinding flash. In their place stood a two-headed white dragon.  
  
Without looking back, the beast launched itself into the air. Soaring out of sight. "Good Luck" Sephiroth whispered before climbing to the balcony to watch for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
("Can we reach Sirius in time, Cinny?")  
  
("Yes, we're moving fast, we'll be there soon.")  
  
Past the sun they flew, on and on with magical speed. Suddenly Cindy roared and the dragon stopped. ("What's wrong?") Jill could feel Cindy's anxiety growing.  
  
("I'm lost, it looks so different on the ground") Cindy shook her head. "SIRIUS!" she cried.  
  
("You called?") A great, greenish voice echoed in their head. A tall man appeared in front of them, great green wings spread out behind him. ("You are very bold to try and reach me, my dear. Now then, why are you here?")  
("There are people trapped in the Crossroads that aren't meant to be here, Jill and I cannot send them home. We don't know how.")  
  
("The Gatchaman team. . . Then that fool was telling the truth.")  
  
("What? Who?")  
  
("A lesser luminary, he doesn't maintain anything luckily . . . He's an idiot. He created the rift that brought Gatchaman there, he wants the Galactor to win.")  
  
("What can we do?")  
  
("I wasn't going to get involved, almost breaks the rules, you know . . . but if you want my help, I'll give it to you . . .")  
  
("Thank you, Sirius.")  
  
("I hate to burden you more. . . but I need a mortal body to go down there.")  
("Of course. . .")  
  
("Give me your fore-claws") Gently, he took the dragon's front feet in his hands.   
  
His body becoming a bright light that flowed into the beast.  
  
The dragon jerked suddenly and shrieked. It's two heads became one and the scales began to glow a deep green. ("Cindy, he' so powerful . . .") Jill's thoughts sounded breathless, faint.  
  
("Hang in there, Jill . . . three minds is pushing a body a little far. . .")  
  
("It won't be long, girls, as soon as we touch the ground I'll set Jill free.") the green dragon dived, falling like a star.  
  
Reaching the ground, the dragon split into two bodies. One became Jill, the other Sirius.  
  
"Jill!" Sephiroth walked quickly from the WereDen, Brian and the Gatchaman team followed. "You scared us with that stunt . . . scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry Sephy . . . at least we got Sirius' help."  
"Where's Cindy?" Brian asked.  
"Right here." Sirius tapped his head, "As soon as I send Gatchman back, I'll set her free. Are you all ready to leave? We must get you back."  
  
Ken nodded then turned to Jill, "Thank you for your help, without it, who knows what the future would have held."Jill nodded, "Something much worse, I'd imagine."  
  
Joe jumped into his car, "Tell Cindy I'm sorry for shooting at her." Jill smiled and nodded again.  
  
Soon the whole team was aboard the Phoenix and the great jet was airborne. Sirius raised his arms and began to shout in a sing-song voice. The words, they were another language, seemed ancient, from the beginning of time. The light seemed to bend making almost a wall in the air. The wall moved like water, rippling in waves. The Phoenix flew through it and disappeared.  
"NO!" A voice roared from the heavens. "Curse you, spoilers! You ruined it!" A translucent winged man appeared, glowing yellows and reds. He flung his arm at Sirius and Jill. Sirius fell to his knees, Jill was tossed through the air. Her crumpled for landed several feet away. Sirius' form became fuzzy, the shape had two voices, both howling in rage. It split into the winged wolf and a large white winged hound.  
The hound's eyes glowed from an inferno within, blazing green. His ears were blood red, his wings a pale green, the rest of his body was snow white. His body glimmered and became translucent like the other luminary. The wolfling looked at her friends, "Seph, Brian, take Jill inside and stay there . . . This won't take long."  
  
Brian patted her head, "Be careful, Cindy."  
  
"I will, sweetie. . . love you." She swiped her tongue across his hand then turned toward Sirius. ("Who chews on what?")  
  
("You stay out of this")  
  
("No way, he hurt Jill!")  
("And can hurt you.")  
("But that's why you're supposed to protect me.") The wolfling launched herself at the man.  
  
With both Cindy and Sirius tag-teaming him, the luminary was soon down and out. Sirius became a man again, "I'll take him to trial, if he's banished I'll make sure it's away from the Crossroads." He smiled. "Try not to get into trouble, it's hard to be a guardian with two constellations to maintain."  
Cindy panted a wolfish grin, "I'll try. . . Thanks for your help, Sirius, but now I have to go to Jill." Cindy returned to human form and trotted into the WereDen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She found her friends in Jill's bedroom. Jill was on her bed still unconscious.   
Cindy took Jill's hand her right hand and touched her forehead with her left. After a moment, she rose and went to Jill's bookcase, pulled out a book, and while she read, plucked a few leaves from some of Jill's herbs. She crushed the leaves and waved the sweet-scented mess under Jill's nose.  
Slowly her friend began to awaken, "W - what happened?"  
"A bad guy knocked you out. It wouldn't have been so bad . . . but you were exhausted."  
  
"Oh." Jill yawned. "Still am actually. Did we win?"  
  
"Yeah, get some sleep, Jill." Cindy stretched. "You guys get out, go get aquatinted or something. . . this has been a very tiring day and I need a nap." She shooed Seph and Brian from the room, then disappeared into her own bedroom. She curled up in her own bed and was soon fast asleep.  



	3. Chapter Three

Back again, I am . . . ^_^ This is the saga that can't die. *chuckles* I think there's nine chapters in process, all individual stories telling the tale of the WereDen. Other than the obvious use of my and Jill's favorite anime (and other) characters, I have yet to figure out why she called it a fanfiction. Though I put it here, didn't I?  
  
Chapter Three of the Crossroad Stories  
  
A fire crackled merrily in the WereDen Library's fireplace. A black wolf was sprawled out in front of it, snoring faintly. Her head rested on a fat book. A young man sat at the table, pouring over gaming cards.  
  
A girl entered, walked over to the wolf, and tweaked its tail, "Cindy, you're drooling on my book."  
  
"Huh? . . . oh sorry." Cindy rose and stretched, returning to human form. "I'm bored." she yawned.   
  
"Come on, let's go watch Sailor Moon . . . I got another tape."  
  
"New eps?" Cindy asked hopefully.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh goody!" Cindy leapt for the door, returning to wolfling form mid-leap. She paused, "Want to come, Brian?"  
  
Her blue eyed beau looked up. "Nah, I'm building a new magic deck."  
Jill thought to herself 'magic's more fun if you have the actual stuff' and smiled.  
  
"Okay . . . don't forget to eat." Cindy said as Jill followed her into the entertainment room.  
  
Cindy curled up on a bean bag while Jill popped the tape into the VCR. Jill settled down on the couch to enjoy the show.  
  
The episodes were from the Sailor Moon R series. The girls watched the new shows with relish.   
  
"Diamond is hot!" Jill murmured.  
  
"Mmm-mm . . ." Cindy answered, "Doesn't Sapphire look like Darien?"  
  
"Yeah . . . too bad they're bad guys."  
  
"Saph's not anymore . . . look."  
  
"Kewlness! Hey, they killed him!!!"  
  
"That's not fair . . . as soon as he becomes a good guy."  
  
"He wouldn't have to die if he were in the crossroads . . ." Jill hinted.  
  
"That's an idea. Why don't we go there, visit the scouts . . ."  
  
"And save Sapphire!" Jill finished. "Does it have enough magic?"  
  
Cindy did a quick calculation in her head, "It should."  
  
"Okay, lets go!" Jill traced the outline of a door, bowed to her friend, "After you."  
  
Cindy trotted through the doorway, as she touched the sidewalk she felt her magic begin to ebb away. "I was wrong!" She howled and jumped at Jill.  
  
Jill was halfway through the door when the black wolf slammed into her. The impact knocked her back into the WereDen and broke her concentration. The portal closed and there was silence.  
  
After Cindy hit Jill she bounced back onto the sidewalk. She watched the doorway fade from sight and noticed a strange feeling she had.  
  
It was hauntingly familiar, from her old life . . . it was silence in her head. No thoughts or emotions, other than her own. "Jill!" she tried to yell, all she heard was a sharp bark. 'I've lost my voice!' she thought, 'What kind of magic does this place have?'  
  
"Here dog, nice dog." Malicious laughter came from behind her. She turned to face three rough-looking teenagers trying to corner her.  
  
Cindy's fur bristled, her ears laid back. She bared her teeth in a snarl and stiffened her back and legs. A memory floated in her head, of her and Buffy playing. She always won against the dog because she was bigger, stronger, and more agile. She wasn't that now, but she was faster than the boys, she turned tail and ran. They began to chase her.  
  
Cindy turned a corner and recognized Serena's favorite arcade across the street. She could see Darien out front talking to Andrew.  
  
Horns blared as she flung herself into traffic. The screeching tires threw her into a panic. She could see Darien and Andrew watching the commotion. Darien was heading to the street, flagging the cars to stop.  
  
She dashed to him, ignoring everything else, even a car that hadn't quite stopped. She ran right into it smashing her shoulder against the bumper.  
The pain was indescribable, she could not put weight on that leg at all. Her wing, once folded invisibly in her fur, hung limp. Darien stooped to carefully pick her up, "Cindy?" She whined in reply.  
  
"Andrew, I'll see you later . . . I'm going to take this girl to the vet."  
  
"All right, hope she's okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seph walked into the entertainment room to find Jill picking herself up off the floor. "What happened?" He asked helping her up.  
  
"I'm not sure . . . I guess there wasn't enough magic to support our powers in Sailor Moon's Dimension. Cindy knocked me back here so we wouldn't get trapped."  
  
"So she's still there?"  
  
Jill nodded, "I have to find a way to keep our powers there . . . so we can save Sapphire."  
  
"Sapphire? Who's that?"  
  
"A good guy . . . he's supposed to die there. Cindy and I didn't think it was fair."  
  
"Mmm-hmm . . ."  
  
"Jealous again Sephy-poo?" Jill looked at him slyly.  
  
"Not really, you survived that Joe-person being here. Do you think Cindy's database would hold any useful information?"  
  
"It might." Jill and Seph sat down in front of the computer and began to sort through Cindy's files.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What a strange animal." The vet repeated. He had said it so often Cindy began to tremble in paranoia.  
  
Darien rubbed her ears to soothe her. "I know, I know." He sighed. "But is she okay?"  
  
"She dislocated her shoulder and badly bruised the muscle. I'll fix her up and you two can be on your way. Unless you would like her to stay overnight . . ."  
  
"No, that won't be necessary."  
  
Soon they were on their way. White bandages stood out from Cindy's black fur as she limped alongside Darien. Her wolfish instincts sensed danger, everywhere.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cindy whined, then barked quickly and whined again. They walked to Darien's apartment building and go on the elevator. "Can't you talk?" Cindy shook her head and whined again.  
  
Darien opened the door to his apartment, holding it so Cindy could slip inside.   
Following her in, he flopped on the couch, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
Cindy rested her head on his knee, the TV shows never showed him like this. His hand dropped down and began to scratch behind her ear. She sighed happily forgetting herself in the blissful feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You wouldn't have thought this database would be so disorganized!" Jill cried.  
  
"Well, it probably makes sense to her."  
  
Jill leaned against Seph, "But I'm not her, and she's not here to help me." She whined glancing at him, then at the computer screen. "GRR!!!" she growled and clawed at the screen.  
  
Seph half-laughed, "What was that for?"  
  
A sheepish look crossed Jill's face, "Cindy always does it, I was seeing if it would help."  
  
Seph sighed, then began to rub Jill's ever tense shoulders. "Are there any better ways to do this?"  
  
Jill leaned against him again and nuzzled his arm. Suddenly she sat straight up, "I just got a BRILLIANT idea!!!!"  
  
"What?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Walking to the center of the room, Jill drew a deep breath. "SIRIUS!" she yelled.  
  
"Hmm, good idea."  
  
The computer beeped and the screen began to flash. "Why's it doing that?" Jill wondered, walking over.  
  
As she sat down, the e-mail server opened, "The Fubar???"  
  
A new message appeared in the in-box, the subject was "You called?" from Sirius. Jill opened the message.  
  
"Jill, obviously there are a few tricks that you don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien's hand fell, looking up Cindy saw he had fallen asleep. Standing up, she walked over to the balcony door and pushed it open with her nose. Once outside, she propped herself up against the rail and looked at the city below.  
  
A huge black crystal marred the center of the city. 'He'll die soon, I must get to Sapphire before it's too late.' Glancing back into the apartment, she whined. 'But Darien must be exhausted, I can't wake him up.' Dropping down to all fours, she trotted back into the apartment and jumped onto the couch. She laid her head in Darien's lap and fell asleep.  
  
Light was streaming in the windows when she awoke on the foot of Darien's bed.   
He had carried her there in the night. He lay beside her, still in his clothes.  
She stood and walked up to his face. She sniffed in his ear and licked his cheek. Still asleep, he brushed her away and she whined.  
  
Darien rolled over and Cindy began to paw at his shoulder. He started to wake up and Cindy barked. "What? Oh . . . Cindy . . ."  
  
She pawed his shoulder again, then ran to the door. Darien found her clawing the door. "Hey, stop, I'll let you out." He opened the door and she dashed out. "Cindy, wait!" He yelled but she was already gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jill, where's Cindy? I thought you two were watching TV, then I heard you yell . . ." Brian walked in from the library.  
  
Jill whirled around, then looked to the floor. "She's in Sailor Moon's Dimension." Jill replied innocently.  
  
"Can't you bring her back?"  
  
"I would if I could, but I can't . . ."  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"Find her."  
  
"YOU LOST MY GIRLFRIEND!?!"  
  
"Um . . . Uh . . . maybe."  
  
"We're working on it, Brian." Seph interrupted. "That's why Jill called Sirius, he's gonna give her the info she needs."  
  
Jill nodded vigorously. "I'm going to sorceress school."  
  
"Jill!" the screen flashed, she turned back to look at it. It glowed brightly, forcing Seph and Brian to look away.  
  
Slowly the light faded, "Man, I wish school would've been that easy!" Jill muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cindy ran along the sidewalk, acknowledging the rest of the world only when crossing the streets. Ahead of her, she could see Catsy, Birdie, Prisma, and Avery. 'That means, Sapphire . . . YES! Across the street.' Cindy watched Sapphire stumble into the alley then turned to look at the sisters.  
  
They hadn't seen him! They were supposed to have seen him, it's the way it was.   
Barking frantically she ran up to them, begging them to follow her.  
  
They hesitated, a black wolf does not instill trust in a person. 'Oh Lassie, where are you when I need you?' A few licks on the hand and rolling on her back twice finally gained their trust. They began to follow her.  
  
She found Sapphire in the park, unconscious and badly hurt. She followed the sisters as they took Sapphire to their apartment.  
  
After he woke up, Prisma went into the room alone to speak with him. Cindy knew he would leave soon and she must be with him. Already, her wolfish instincts sensed his change of heart.  
  
With a whine, she pawed at the door to his room. "Shh!" Birdie scolded, "Leave them alone, what-ever-your-name-is, they need some time alone."  
  
Cindy got an idea, quickly searching the apartment, she found a piece of paper and a pen. Clamping the pen tightly in her mouth, she placed a paw on the paper and began to write.  
  
Catsy saw her first, "Hey, you guys, look!" The three sisters watched in surprise as Cindy struggled to write legibly . . .  
  
I AM CINDY I MUST STAY WITH SAPPHIRE.  
  
"Why?"  
  
HE IS TO DIE I MUST SAVE HIM  
  
"Can you do that? Are you able to save him?"  
  
DON'T KNOW, MUST TRY, DON'T TELL HIM  
  
Dropping the pen, Cindy scratched at Sapphire's door again, watching the sisters intently. Prisma opened the door from the inside, letting Cindy in. Cindy eased herself onto the bed as Sapphire watched her carefully.  
  
"This is the dog that brought us to you." Cindy growled a bit at being called a dog, but lightly licked Sapphire's hand.  
  
Sapphire patted her head, then fought to get to his feet. "I must get to Diamond before it's too late."  
  
"Oh Sapphire, I don't want you to go . . . I'm afraid . . ." Cindy turned away, the scene was not hers to watch in person.  
  
Sapphire went to the door and Cindy leapt from the bed, placing herself at his side. He opened the door and walked past the other sisters with Cindy at his eels. "Stay with them, dog." He ordered.  
  
Birdie looked up. "Please let Cindy go with you, she want's to protect you."  
Sapphire looked at her, then at Cindy and sighed. "All right, come on."  
  
He sometimes leaned against her for support, as they walked along. Cindy was ready for anything though she knew the only threat would be Wiseman.  
  
They turned the corner, meeting up with Wicked Lady.  
  
"Rini!" Sailor Moon yelled as the Sailor Scouts appeared. Sailor Mars and Sailor  
Jupiter took their places near Sapphire, covering him.  
  
"Cindy? What are you doing here?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Cindy tried to answer, but without magic, only managed barks and whines. The girls stared at her in surprise then talked with Sapphire.  
  
"You go help your friends, I must talk with my brother." He stumbled forward into the center of the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jill stood and walked past Brian, he murmured to her. "You're going to bring her back?"  
  
With a grin, Jill nodded. She traced the outline of a doorway on the wall. The line shimmered and an opening of light appeared. Quickly she spoke another incantation and an aura of light surrounded her and faded. She sauntered over to Seph, "Be right back, Sephypoo." Jill gave him a quick kiss on the lips and turned away.  
  
A look of pleasant surprise crossed Seph's face, then he followed her. "I'm coming with you . . ." Jill nodded, then stepped through the doorway with Seph at her heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cindy spotted Wiseman as he materialized behind Diamond, a snarl marred her face as she saw him. She prepared to attack . . . A blast of green light knocked her away. AS she tumbled across the pavement she could hear Sapphire's scream. 'NO!' she yelled, finding her feet. She launched herself at sapphire as Wiseman let off another blast. Again the green light knocked her away.  
  
She rose again, Sapphire lay on the ground, sided by Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect him . . ." Darien spoke.  
  
"Neither could I." Cindy replied. "Stay awake." She hissed in Sapphire's ear. AS she raised her head, she found she was human. She glanced behind her and saw her best friend. "Jill!" she cried softly.  
  
Turning back to Sapphire, she reared back, becoming a unicorn. Lightly, she touched his cheek with her horn and then his chest. Sephiroth and Jill walked up. ("It's not quiet anymore") Cindy thought to Jill, thought it seemed almost to herself.  
  
Jill clambered onto Cindy's back as Seph picked up Sapphire's unconscious form.  
Jill helped him position Sapphire on Cindy's back. Cindy watched them then saw  
Diamond approaching her. "Where are you taking him?" He asked.  
  
"To the Crossroads with us. He was meant to die here and cannot live in this dimension any longer. I'm sorry . . ." Cindy bowed her head, then looked at Jill. ("Isn't Diamond gonna die too?")  
  
("Yeah . . .")  
  
("Could you put a spell in a charm so he gets sent to the Crossroads right before he dies?")  
  
("Sure can, I'll put a healing spell on it too.")  
  
("Thanks,") Jill conjured a small charm on a chain. With imperceptible movements, she laid the spells into it, then handed it to Cindy.  
  
Cindy lipped the thin chain and held it carefully. Stepping forward, she laid it gently in Diamonds outstretched hand. "What's this?"  
  
"A guarantee that you'll see your brother again . . . We must go . . . Good bye, friends, I'm sorry we didn't visit longer." Cindy turned and walked through the dimensional doorway waiting for her. Seph walked beside her, helping steady Sapphire.  
  
The doorway faded from sight, leaving no sign that the magicals had been there, save the necklace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dimensional doorway opened into the bottom floor of the WereDen. Seph led Cindy to the Guest bedroom and eased Sapphire onto the bed. Becoming human once more, Cindy turned to Jill. "Why hasn't he woke up?"  
  
Jill used her magic to check Sapphire's injuries. "He's fine, he's just exhausted. He's asleep."  
  
Day and night, Cindy sat at his side, not even Brian could move her. "Jill, you have to do something . . . she won't sleep or eat." Brian pleaded. "I'm worried about her."  
  
"Seph and I will talk to her."  
  
"Hey, Cinny." Cindy glanced at the door, Jill and Seph walked in. "Any change?"  
  
"Mm mm . . . nope."  
  
Jill laid a hand on Cindy's shoulder. "It's been two days, Cin, he's getting his rest, now it's time to get yours."  
  
"No, I have to stay . . ."  
  
"But, Cindy . . ."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jill sighed. "All right, you leave me no choice . . ." she waved her hand in front of Cindy's face, ("Sleep")  
  
Cindy's eyes fluttered, then she passed out. Seph carried her to her room and shut her in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
("Cindy, Diamond is here!")  
  
Cindy sat up groggily, ("What?")  
  
("Diamond's come, he's on his way to the Guest bedroom with the rest of us. Meet us there,)  
  
("All right Jill") Cindy yawned and stretched, then rose and quickly brushed her hair before leaving her room.  
  
Diamond was standing next to the bed when Cindy entered. "Brother, wake up, it's me . . . Diamond."  
  
Slowly, Sapphire woke up. "Diamond, I thought Wiseman killed me."  
  
"He almost did, me as well. These two young ladies saved us and gave us a beautiful place to live."  
  
"Here?" Sapphire looked around.  
  
"No, Jill says there's an empty village on the other side of the mountains for us to find homes in. She's going to supply us with horses and supplies to reach it."  
  
Sapphire got out of the bed. "Why would they do that for us?"  
  
"Because we can, and you deserve it after your changes of heart." Jill smiled and Cindy nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you very much for your kindness." Diamond called as his horse began the assent into the mountains.   
  
"Our pleasure, Prince . . ." Jill called.  
  
"Have a safe journey, both of you!" Cindy added.  
  
They watched the men ride out of sight before Cindy spoke again. "Jill, how did you get our magic to work in the other dimension?"  
  
"Sirius gave me a spell for it. Now our magic will work anywhere we go."  
  
"Okay." the girls returned to the WereDen for another break from their adventures.  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four of the Crossroads Stories  
  
"Hey, Brian, want to go for a run?"  
  
Brian looked up from his book at his girlfriend, "You shouldn't burst into people's bedroom's you know."  
  
Cindy blushed, "Sorry . . . Jill taught me a new trick from the stuff Sirius sent her."   
  
She ran over and grabbed his arm, "Come on!" Without waiting for a reply, she dragged him off his bed and out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now what was this new trick?"  
  
"This . . ." She drew him close and gave him a long passionate kiss.   
After she released him, he sputtered. "How did Jill teach you that?"  
  
"She didn't teach me THAT, she taught me what I did during THAT."  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"Lent you some of my magic . . . go on, turn into a horse, I want to run."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Think it and FEEL it." Cindy tossed her head back and seemed to rear up, turning into a black horse.  
  
Brian watched her carefully. "Might as well try . . ." he muttered. Within seconds, he was a handsome gray stallion.  
  
Cindy whinnied happily and nipped him. "You're it!" She cried and dashed off. Brian followed her and they were soon stampeding across the ford of the river then turned to run along side of it. "Where . . . are we . . . going?" Brian called between breaths.  
  
"The long . . . way . . . into . . . the . . . mountains."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Here!" Cindy leapt into the deepest part of the river where it ran along the cliffs. Brian could barely see the steep path Cindy swam towards. Brian slowly followed, worried about his girlfriend's reckless nature. He remembered she had often acted that way in their old home, but she never had the means to do things like this. By now, she was scrambling from the water, straining to climb the steep, slick slope. Finally she reached the first ledge and waited for Brian. He made his way up the path slowly and carefully. Eventually he reached the ledge, breathing hard. "How often do you do this?" he gasped.  
  
"I do something like this everyday." She nuzzled him gently, "Think unicorn, they're the only ones who can make it up this part of the cliff." Her form seemed to shimmer a gold horn materialized on her forehead, and her hooves became cloven, changing to the same gold color. She reared and whinnied, her neigh sounding like bells.  
  
It was so easy for her, every change was instinctive, she was born into this life and loved it. Brian concentrated, slowly he became a unicorn. She led him high into the mountains bounding from ledge to ledge.  
  
Finally, she stopped. Their hides dripping with sweaty foam. "Why go so far?"  
Brian panted.  
  
"Look . . ." A valley stretched out before them, a small village nestled there, looking tiny from Cindy and Brian's altitude. Brian could see Diamond riding the white horse Jill had given him. He looked up and waved, Cindy reared and whinnied in reply.  
  
They turned away. "Where'd all those people come from?"  
  
"Jill and I have been very busy."  
  
"You brought all those people here?" Brian reared and returned to his normal human form.  
  
Cindy became human again as well and nodded. "Mostly with charms, like we did with Diamond. We couldn't leave the village empty." She turned into an eagle and took off, circling Brian.  
  
Again Brian mimicked her and struggled into the air. "Don't you ever get tired?"  
  
"Yeah . . . eventually." Thunder clouds were beginning to build as they turned toward home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jill stood on the balcony, watching the storm. The two eagles landed next to her, and returned to human form. Brian disappeared into the WereDen as Cindy leaned against the railing next to her friend. "Quite a light show." Cindy murmured.  
  
"Yeah, I've needed this for a while." Jill replied. "It's cool how the setting sun is coloring the clouds."  
  
"Hm mm. Pretty."  
  
The storm reached them, beautiful streaks of lightning lit up the dark sky. The thunder became deafening and the rain fell in torrents.  
  
Within seconds, Cindy felt like a drowned rat. She shook her head dejectedly,  
"Let's go in, it's time for bed."  
  
"All right." they climbed down the ladder into the WereDen and headed for their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A great howling noise from upstairs woke Jill. Leaving her room, she slowly climbed the stairs. Cindy was already there, in her nightgown, her hair whipping around her face.   
  
"Cindy!" Jill yelled above the noise. "What is it?"  
  
"The storm, it had a wind behind it. That's hitting the entrance causing resonation."  
  
Jill shivered. "I don't like high winds!"  
  
"Come on, we'll be all right in here." Jill follows Cindy back down the stairs.   
Cindy disappeared into her bedroom and shut the door. Jill headed for her room then paused, contemplating. The wind howled louder for a moment and she decided. Turning, she tiptoed into Seph's bedroom and climbed into his bed, being careful not to wake him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early in the morning, Seph woke to find Jill in his bed just an arms length away, sleeping peacefully, but looking cold. Seph slowly rolled her into his arms and fell back asleep, with a smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Cindy was up at sunrise. The sky was a clear blue, everything was wet, clean, and new. Returning to her room, she got dressed quickly, emerging just in time to catch Jill leaving Seph's room. Cindy grinned, "Did you go in there last night?" Jill nodded and Cindy laughed all the way up to the library.  
  
"What are you reading, Cinny?" Jill walked into the library, carrying two bottles of Surge. She handed one to her friend. Cindy was laying on the floor, surrounded by books.  
  
She looked up, "Thanks." She took the soda and took a drink. "I'm not really reading, trying to decide which Animorph book I'm in the mood to read."  
  
"Oh, why can't you decide?"  
  
"I've read them all before, they're all old stories, I want a new one."  
  
"A new book, or a new adventure?" Jill smiled slyly.  
  
"You don't mean?"  
  
"I do . . ."  
  
Cindy grinned, "Sounds like fun."  
  
Seph and Brian walked in, "What sounds like fun?" Brian asked.  
  
Seph eyed the books, "Oh no, you two aren't planning to go off on a whim again, are you? Almost every time at least one of you gets hurts! I don't like waiting around here, wondering if you're going to come back or not." He drew closer to Jill. "I worry about you."  
  
"Then come with us." Cindy stood, staring him in the eye. "Come with us for the adventure."  
  
Jill's eyes glittered as she smiled. "Brian too!"  
  
Seph sighed, "It's better than being here, I suppose."  
  
Quickly Jill created a doorway drawing everyone through. They found themselves in a dark place, screams and cries reached their ears. "The yeerk pool."  
Cindy whispered. She froze when she heard a deep growl behind them.  
  
"Hork-Bajir!" Jill squeaked. The reptilian alien grabbed Sephiroth. Seph threw him over his shoulder.  
  
The crash got the attention of everyone. "Run!" Cindy cried, scrambling to get away, trying to herd her friends into motion.  
  
Two Hork-Bajir tackled Seph pinning him between them. "Seph!" Jill screamed turning back.  
  
"Jill, no!" Cindy glanced back at the other girl and watched in horror as two human controllers grabbed her. She turned back only to see Brian get picked up by a Hork-Bajir. "No!" she howled and ran smack into a blue and tan creature. "Visser Three!" she gasped.  
  
(So glad you know who I am. Take her!)  
  
"Jill and I are not people you should mess with!" She snarled.  
  
(Really? And what of these men?)  
  
"Don't you touch them!" Jill screamed.  
  
(I won't, if you behave . . . Make them some of us.) Visser Three turned and walked away.  
  
They were led to the receiving line, with the struggling captives and the calm traitors. Oh well, Cindy thought to herself . . . It's only three days, we can get free then.   
  
She looked away as they forced Brain's head into the vile water. Jill was next, then her.   
  
A thought hit her, Jill and she knew who the Animorphs were. With their magic in the Yeerks hands, the Animorphs and the earth didn't stand a chance! Their captors had just forced Jill down, Cindy could see the Yeerk slug in her ear.   
"SIRIUS!" Cindy screamed.  
  
A bright green light flashed, surprising everyone. ("Cynthia, take Seph and get out of here, now!") Sirius' voice rang through her head.  
  
("But Jill, Br . . .")  
  
("NOW!") With a roar, Cindy became a small dragon.  
  
"Come on, Seph!"  
  
"I'm not leaving Jill!"  
  
"No choice, come on!" Cindy grabbed him with her tail and slammed him into the ground, knocking him out.  
  
She flung him onto her back and leapt across the pool. "Andalite!" The Controllers hissed.  
  
"Not Andalite, Magical!" She reared.  
  
A small light floated in front of her face. ("Follow it.") She did, up into the school entrance of the Yeerk Pool. She dashed into the student filled hall, her roar sent them scattering. She passed Rachel in her escape and crashed through the doors. Once outside, she took off and flew from sight.  
  
("Oh, Sirius, what am I going to do?! With Jill in the Yeerk's hands, this world is sunk!")  
  
("You have some time . . . I blocked her magic and gave her amnesia. Get help, the spells I cast do not last long . . .") His voice faded.  
  
("Thank you, Sirius, you've saved our hides again.")  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cindy landed deep in the woods, lay Seph down, and waited for him to wake up. It didn't take long, "How could you leave her, Cindy? She's your friend!"  
  
"I know . . . You do realize I left Brian too, don't you? Sirius said leave, so we had to leave. We'll get them back."  
  
"Fine then, let's go." Seph rose and marched off.  
  
"Wait! We need help. This way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm telling you, this huge lizard ran from the Yeerk pool entrance carrying this old geezer." Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"What'd it look like?" Jake asked.  
  
"Like a fancy Dinosaur."  
  
The barn door squeaked and the group jumped in surprise. "A dragon actually."  
Cindy stepped into the barn. "And that man would not appreciate being called an old geezer."  
  
Ax leapt forward, pointing his tail blade at her throat. (Who are you?)  
  
"My name is Cindy, I'm someone who needs your help . . . the Yeerks have made my boyfriend and my best friend into Controllers."  
  
"So have many other people's friends and family members. Why are yours so important?" Jake asked  
  
"Because Jill is a Sorceress and she knows who you all are."  
  
"A Sorceress, what do you think we are? Insane?" Marco sneered.  
  
"No, she is Sorceress. She and I are magicals."  
  
"Oh yeah? Prove it"  
  
Jake nodded, "Let her go, Ax."  
  
(Yes, Prince Jake.) Ax retreated as Cindy moved further into the barn.  
Slowly she nodded her head, thinking. A low growl started in her throat. "She is insane!" Marco muttered. She grew a long purple tail and huge bat-like wings unfolded from her back. Slowly, she reared back, shifting into a dragon with a roar.  
  
"Insane, Marco?" She asked, cocking her head. "My guardian has cast a spell that block's Jill's magic and given her amnesia. We must get her out before the spell is broken, or you all are doomed."  
  
Tobias fluttered in the rafters, (Someone is coming.)  
  
Cindy became human again. "Jill's boyfriend."  
  
Seph walked in, "Are they helping or not?" He glared at Cindy.  
  
Marco dived underneath an exam table, "Is that who I think it is?" The other  
Animorphs glanced at him in surprise.  
  
"If you're think Sephiroth from Final Fantasy Seven?" Cindy asked. "Yes, he is.   
And he is on our side."  
  
"So, how do we rescue your friends?" Jake asked. "We need a plan."  
  
"Where do they live? We could try and get them at home." Cassie suggested.  
  
Cindy shook her head, "We live in another dimension. We have no ties here."  
  
"So how are we going to get them?" Rachel demanded. "We're not going to the  
Yeerk pool!"  
  
Seph looked up. "They are at the mall . . . recruiting."  
  
They threw together a quick plan, "All right, let's go." Jake ordered. They climbed into Cassie's dad's truck with Cindy at the wheel.  
  
"You do drive better than Marco, don't you?" Rachel asked.  
  
Cindy smiled, "Yes, much better I'm sure." Marco grumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the mall entrance, Cindy could see Jill an Brian handing out pamphlets.   
"There they are." Cindy stopped the truck in front of them. "Hurry."  
  
Everyone but Cindy piled out and rushed the to Controllers. Cassie stepped up to Jill. "Visser Three wants you to come with us." She whispered in her ear.   
  
"All right. Come, Brian." They all climbed in the back of the truck.  
Brian glanced into the cab of the truck, "Hey, that's Cindy and Seph."  
  
Cindy floored the gas petal, racing out into the road.  
  
Quickly the Animorphs pinned Jill and Brian to the bed of the truck. "Cindy . . ." Brian purred evilly. "It seems only fitting that you joined up with the Andalite bandits."  
  
Cindy glanced back at him, "Yup, too bad you couldn't join me."  
  
"Then why not join us?"  
  
"Heh heh, very funny." Cindy glanced back, "Not on you life!" she adjusted the rear view mirror. "Guys, we're being followed."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"A black limousine."  
  
"Visser Three!"  
  
Jill shrieked and seemed to convulse. "A memory! She's remembering!" the Yeerk cried and began to struggle with herself.  
  
Suddenly she looked frantically at Sephiroth. "Sephy, help me."  
  
Seph leapt through the window into the bed of the truck. "That's the real her! Let her up!"  
  
"But . . ." Marco started, releasing Jill in surprise.  
  
Jill moaned and clutched her head. A look of evil crossed her face. "Cindy, stop for Visser Three!" She yelled, lunging for the cab.  
  
"No!" Seph blocked her way, grabbing her arms. "Jill, fight the Yeerk, free yourself!"  
  
"She'll never win!" Jill screamed with a blast of magic.  
  
Seph was knocked into Cindy, causing her to lose control. the truck slammed into a tree and Cindy hit her head on the steering wheel, knocking her out cold. "The spell is losing effect!" Seph cried.  
  
Hork-Bajir emerged from the trees. One ripped open the door and grabbed Cindy's unconscious form. "No!" Jill cried, magic pulsating from her. Something seemed to snap and a Yeerk appeared in front of her and on in front of Brian.  
  
"Cindy!" Brian cried in his own voice.  
  
"Jill, Brian, Seph!" Jake yelled. "Come on we have to get out of sight!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quickly, Jill followed at Brian and Seph's heels. "What about Cindy?"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Cassie said.  
  
"Yeah, a hundred to six are our usual odds." Marco added.  
  
Rachel began to morph a bull elephant, "Let's do it!" She cried before loosing her voice.  
  
Ax demorphed from human as the others began to morph. Jake morphed tiger, Marco morphed gorilla, and Cassie morphed wolf. Jill concentrated, slowly she shifted into a huge white tiger. Seph smirked and Brain did a double take.  
  
Jill stepped up to Jake, "Let's go." she growled then let out an earth shattering roar.  
  
"Jill!" She turned to Seph. "I need a sword." She nodded and conjured his musame blade into his hands.  
  
The group strode out from hiding. Visser Three stood next to the Hork-Bajir that held Cindy. (Andalite bandits, surrender now or this human dies.)  
  
"We'll never give into you, Visser Three, never again." Jill growled. She whispered in Jake's ear, "When I give the signal, rush them."  
  
Jake relayed the message to the other Animorphs. (Are you insane?!) Marco asked.  
  
Jill panted a smile, "Sometimes."  
  
Visser Three stepped forward, (You are going to give up her life so willingly?)  
  
Jill heard a faint hounds bay. "Don't bet on it!" She rushed forward.  
  
Visser Three struck Cindy with his tail only to be blocked by a strange green light. (WHAT?!) The light condensed into a huge winged hound.  
  
The hound pounced on the Hork-Bajir, wrestling Cindy away. ("Jill, we must get out of here. There are more on the way.")  
  
("Right, Sirius") Jill hopped up on her hind legs becoming human. She pointed to a group of Hork-Bajir and in a bored voice called, "Fireball."  
  
(Let's go! Come on!) Jake ordered.  
  
Jill ran up to Cindy, Sirius was protecting her but could not carry her to safety.   
  
She placed her hand on Cindy's forehead, ("Change into a wolf-pup.") She ordered.   
  
Though unconscious, Cindy did. Jill gathered Cindy up and hurried after the Animorphs.  
  
(NO!) Visser Three yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was my dad's new truck! He is going to go through the roof!"  
  
Jill smirked, "Truck? You mean the one out there?" She pointed out the door.  
  
Cindy glanced out and laughed, "Good job, Jill!"  
  
Cassie's jaw dropped, "You fixed the truck?"  
  
"Yeah, well, we broke it, we might as well fix it." Jill smiled.  
  
Ax and Tobias walked in as humans, "We are ready. Red-de, de, de."  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes as she caught Jill watching Tobias with a faint smile. ("Jill, long white hair, teal eyes . . .")  
  
"You're no fun, Cinny!" She whined. "Come on, let's go to the mall!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what exactly are we doing?" Cindy asked as she leaned on Brian.  
  
"We are having fun." Jill replied, as she walked between Tobias and Seph. Seph coughed and crossed his arms, ignoring Jill.  
  
("Uh, Jill, Seph's being ignored.")  
  
("He'll live, sweety. I'm not doing anything.")  
  
("Except annoying Rachel, you know, her and Tobias are like . . .")  
  
("Yeah, I know.")  
  
("Pay attention to Seph, Jill.")  
  
Jill leaned on Seph and smiled at him.  
  
"I hope we can eats some Cinn-a bons, zzz, bun-zzuh."  
  
"Sure, Ax, sounds good to me." Cindy answered. They walked to the food court and enjoyed a victory meal before going home.  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five of the Crossroads Stories  
  
"I'm bored." Cindy lay in the sun on a branch near the balcony.  
  
"Again? You seem to get bored a lot lately." Jill replied, barely looking up from her book.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that I've done everything. I've read all the books, I've explored EVERY corner of the crossroads, I've even memorized the ding-dong Magic Database . . . I'm bored!"  
  
"Let's go somewhere else then."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Jill put down her book and thought a moment. "Let's make a random portal, just end up where-ever we end up."  
  
"Hmm." Cindy sat up and smiled. "Sounds interesting."  
  
"Wanna take Seph and Brian along?"  
  
"Yeah! Brian doesn't have much to do here . . . Let's go!" Cindy leapt onto the balcony and followed Jill down into the WereDen.  
  
They found Brian and Sephiroth playing Magic: The Gathering in the Library. "Hey guys, who's winning?"  
  
Brian glanced up as Seph placed another card on the table, looking smug. Brian looked and moaned, "Seph just won."  
  
Jill sauntered over, "Mmm, good job Sephy . . . We were wondering if you two wanted to come with us."  
  
"To where?" Brain asked.  
  
"Who knows? I'm making a random portal."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Seph asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Not really. Come on, let's go!" Jill grabbed Seph and pulled him along while Cindy pushed Brian ahead of her. Jill created the portal and the four stepped through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cindy and Seph landed in a pile of rubble, "Midgar . . ." Cindy breathed. The ruined city lay abandoned around them. ("Jill! Where are you?")   
  
Jill giggled in Cindy's head. ("I'm sitting on Brian, who's laying on Yuffie.")  
  
("In Wutai?")  
  
("Yuppers.")  
  
("Seph and I are in Midgar, we'll try to get to you. Stay put.")  
  
("All right . . .") Cindy shook her head, "Which way?" She asked, looking around her. Seph began to trudge through the mess and Cindy hurried after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jill helped Brian and Yuffie up. "You're here?" Yuffie shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry for landing on you . . ."  
  
"It's all right, What are you doing here?"  
  
Jill shrugged. "We just ended up here."  
  
"No matter, come on, let's go to Turtles Paradise and catch up." Jill nodded and followed the younger girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cindy laughed. "What is it?" Seph asked.  
  
"Yuffie and Jill are getting drunk." she answered. "She has strange tastes in liquor." she added shaking her head.  
  
As they worked their way through Midgar, Cindy gawked at any familiar sight, Aeris' Church, the Shinra Tower, and train yard.  
  
Suddenly she found that they were walking past the stairs that led to where Hojo was killed. She growled, sensing a change. ("My son? Alive?") The echoing voice in her head was faint, with an undertone of confusion and pain from . . .  
  
"Sephiroth? What's wrong?" Seph was down on one knee, clutching his head, a grimace on his face. Cindy touched his shoulder and he shoved her away. Through the extra flow of thoughts in her head she finally understood, "Hojo" she breathed, looking up.  
  
Hojo was staring down at them, "My son, the mighty Sephiroth, back from the dead. He has returned to me."  
  
Seph began to regain his composure. "What?"  
  
"Not a chance, Hojo! He isn't that man anymore and you can't make him change.   
He's stronger than you and so am I!"  
  
Hojo chuckled, "You think that?"  
  
Cindy glanced at Seph. "Better?" she whispered, he nodded. "Grab my shoulders then, we are outta here!" He did as she asked and found himself on the back of a  
Ki-Rin/Unicorn cross.  
  
Cindy bounded away, taking huge leaps higher and higher until she was above the rubble.  
  
"Why are we running? I'm not afraid of Hojo."  
  
"You have no sword and no Materia . . . and he's a LOT stronger now than he was the last time you saw him." Cindy answered tersely.  
  
Seph chuckled, "Doubtful." Cindy took a landing hard, jarring him. "Are you upset with me?"  
  
"No Shit, Sherlock!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She planted her hooves, sliding to a stop. "When were you going to tell Jill and me you had a mental connection with us?"  
  
Seph only shrugged in reply and Cindy began to move again. ("Jill!")  
  
("Yeah Cinny?") Jill's voice was drunkenly slurred.  
  
("How much have you been drinking?")  
  
Jill giggled. ("Let's just say it's a good thing Yuffie's too drunk to see the bill.")  
  
("Gawd, Jill. Do you think you could find Brian and tell him Hojo is alive?")  
  
("Find Brian, Hojo is alive, right.") Cindy could feel Jill rise, take one step, then another . . . and crash onto the carpet, passed out.  
  
"Oh joy, it's always good for Jill to pass out when I really need her!" Cindy muttered.  
  
Finally they plunged out of Midgar, "Where are we going?" Seph asked.  
  
"To find Cloud."  
  
Seph groaned, "Why him?"  
  
"Because I feel like it. He should be in Kalm."  
  
"Cindy, Kalm is that way." Seph said pointing to the right. Cindy turned and soon they reached Kalm.  
  
("You do the talking, Seph. I don't think they'll answer a unicorn.")  
  
"And what am I suppose to ask these people?"  
  
("Duh, where Cloud Strife is!")  
  
"All right, all right."  
  
In no time at all, they had his address and were walking up to the quaint little cottage. Cindy stood behind Seph while he knocked.  
  
Tifa opened the door, her face contorted with shock. "Uh . . . Cloud?" she called.  
  
As soon as Cindy saw Cloud, she shoved Seph into the house. "Sephiroth!" Cloud hissed, grabbing his sword.  
  
With a whinny, Cindy passed Seph and reared up in front of Cloud, teeth bared and hooves flaying. Slowly, Cloud lowered his sword, "Cindy?"  
  
Cindy shifted to human form. "Hi guys. There's a problem."  
  
"Hojo is alive." Seph added, "We saw him in Midgar a short while ago."  
  
"How can he be alive? We killed him." Cloud stated.  
  
"My guess is the Jenova cells he injected himself with had something to do with it." Cindy replied.  
  
Cloud nodded, "Probably. Did he say anything?"  
  
"He said something about his son being alive." Seph answered, "Funny, I never knew he had a son."  
  
Cindy's eyebrows shot up and her ears moved back. "You never knew?" she murmured.  
  
"Knew what? Who his son was? Obviously not."  
  
Cindy thought a moment, "You were shut in the Northern Crater when that was revealed."  
  
"Cindy, what are you talking about?"  
  
Tifa spoke up. "You're Hojo's son, Sephiroth."  
  
He stared at her, his mouth set in a thin line. "You're lying."  
  
"No, I'm not. Ask Cindy. She seem to know an awful lot."  
  
Cindy nodded, "It's true, Seph, Hojo's your father."  
  
"We'll need to stop him, none-the-less." Cloud interrupted. "We'll meet everyone in Cosmo Canyon." He went into the other room and grabbed the PHS. When her returned he turned to Tifa, "Tifa, get out Chocobos ready. Reeve has a ship waiting for us in Junon. Let's go."  
  
The four filed out of the house, after Cindy returned to the cross breed form.   
  
("Seph, get a bridle, I need you to guide me to Junon.")  
  
"Why can't I just point?"  
  
"'Cause that knocks me off balance, plus I'm half-asleep from all the energy I used getting out of Midgar."  
  
Tifa lent Seph their spare Chocobo Bridle and it fit neatly on Cindy's head after a few minor adjustments. She chewed on the bit absent-mindedly while Seph mounted.   
  
The instant he gathered the reins, she tensed. He was used to handling Chocobos, whose hard beaks required a firm hand. Such a grip was painful on Cindy's soft mouth.  
  
She backed up, gagging the bit and reared. ("Loosen up, Seph! That hurts!") She bounced her hind legs, kind of a half-buck. ("Loosen the reins, please!")  
  
Finally, he did and whispered in her ear, "Baby."  
  
She bucked, ears laid back, and sent him flying. ("Am not.") she snorted.  
  
Cloud laughed as he and Tifa rode up. "Argument?"  
  
Seph glared at him as he picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. "Not at all. Are we going?" He leapt onto Cindy's back and she broke into a run.  
  
After finding a comfortable pace the Chocobos could keep up with, Cindy's eyes fluttered shut and her mind quieted. To Sephiroth's surprise, she had fallen asleep.  
  
The three riders gave Midgar wide berth and Seph woke Cindy up to cross the mountain range. In a few hours, they reached Junon. The afternoon was warm and the Chocobos were tired. Cindy's flank was marred with sweat.  
  
Seph dismounted and guided her carefully through the maze behind their companions. Trying not to attract attention, they met Reeve outside the new Shinra Building. He was busy making adjustments on Cait.  
  
"Sephiroth!" he exclaimed when he spotted them. "And Cindy, I presume. I hardly believed you when you said they were here on the PHS, Cloud."  
  
"Yeah," Cloud replied, "Godo said Yuffie and some other girl were passed out at the bar. I guess that girl was Jill, so they won't be meeting us."  
  
"I couldn't get a hold of Vincent either." Reeve added.  
  
"He's probably in Nibelhiem." Tifa answered. "We'll pick him and Yuffie up in the Highwind."  
  
"Too bad I can't come. Being the new president means I have to stay here for now . . . But I'm sending Cait along. He'd be more help then me anyway. The ship's waiting, as soon as you are aboard, it'll be off. Good luck, all of you!" Reeve returned to the building, leaving Cait behind.  
  
In a few seconds, Cait sprang to life. "Come on guys, let's go!" He yelled, hopping away.  
  
They reached the harbor and quickly found the ship. A horn blast welcomed them as Cindy yawned. "I'm more tired now than I was before!" She whined. "I can't fight like this."  
  
"So sleep on the ship." Seph answered.  
  
Cloud nodded, "Reeve arranged a truck to drive us to Cosmo Canyon, we can all rest the way there."  
  
"Amazing, you two agreed on something." Cindy replied, climbing up the gangplank. She had disappeared in to the Shinra Suite before the others even made it onto the decks.  
  
The ship shoved off, working it's way to Costo del Sol. Seph leaned against the railing, watching the water.  
  
Cloud walked over, "Why'd you come back? How could you show your face here again?"  
  
"I didn't know we'd end up here. Jill set up a random portal. If I had known, I wouldn't have come." Seph looked at Cloud, saw a hatred burning in his eyes. "I know I can never atone for my crimes here."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"What? Can't you let it go, Cloud? Do you really want me to die for her, for all the people I killed? An eye, for an eye? I already did, at your hand, I can't die again."  
  
"Let's find out!" Cloud yelled angrily, unsheathing his sword.  
  
Seph dodged the first strike, then rushed forward, grabbing the hilt. The men began to fight for the sword.  
  
"Cloud, stop!" Tifa grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him back. He knocked her back. "Cait! Get Cindy to help."  
  
"I'm on my way!" The cal rode his stuffed mog into the suite. Cindy had returned to human form and crashed on the couch. "Cindy! Wake up! Seph and Cloud are fighting, we have to stop them."  
  
Cindy mumbled something and rose. She yawned and stretched, "Hmm?"  
  
"Cloud's trying to kill Seph, come on, hurry!"  
  
Cindy leapt for the door, shifting into the cross-breed. Cait followed her onto the deck. Could and Seph were still fighting for the sword. With an angry whinny, Cindy leapt between them, forcing them back.  
  
"Cloud! Let your hate go! Seph is not the man you remember. He has a good heart now and he's sane!" Cindy shifted to human form. "Seph, Cloud, behave yourselves." She climbed onto the rail. "I won't stay around for your fights. Seph, if you kill him, you'll have to deal with Tifa and Me. And Cloud, if you kill him, you'll have to deal with Jill and Me!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Cosmo Canyon, I'll meet you there." She leapt from the rail, shifting into a purple dragon. She roared twice and flew off. She soon disappeared from sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She flew through the night, landing in Wutai in the early dawn. She found Brian,  
Jill, and Yuffie asleep in Godo's home. She nuzzled Brian affectionately, waking him. "Cindy? Godo said Hojo was alive."  
  
"He is, Jill knows, if she were awake." She turned to Jill. ("Jill, heal yourself, we are needed.")  
  
"But the hangover's the best part." Jill whined, opening her eyes.  
  
"Deal, chicka. Heal Yuffie, we have to go to Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"So terse, Cinny. Are you PMSing?" Jill asked, but Cindy was already gone leading Brian, leaving Jill to her magic.  
  
Jill and Yuffie found them outside. Cindy had grown into a huge dragon, stomping impatiently, Brian sat on her back, waiting.  
  
Yuffie paled, "We're flying?"  
  
"Don't worry, Yuffie, dragon's flight is as smooth as riding a Chocabo." Jill smiled. "Raye Wing." The spell lifted them up onto Cindy's back. They settled themselves and Jill yelled. "Let's go, Cinny!"  
  
With a roar, Cindy spread her wings and bounded forward. She flapped hard, soaring over the temple of the five gods before turning in an easterly direction, toward Cosmo Canyon.  
  
At dawn's first light, they landed in the settlement next to the eternal flame.   
Barret had already arrived, they could see him and Marlene sitting next to the eternal flame. Marlene was peeking out from behind her father's bulk.  
  
Cindy turned as her friends climbed, she could make out the Highwind outside the canyon and Cid making his way up.  
  
Cindy shifted to human form and sat next to Brain. Jill sat next to her, "What's wrong, Cindy? Why'd you come get us?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to be around Cloud and Seph's glares and all but fights."  
  
"WHAT!?" Cindy sent her a mental picture of the scene she broke up. "You left them after that?" Cindy nodded. "How?!"  
  
She shrugged, "I just did. I was mad at Seph, mad at Cloud, so I left."  
  
"Why are you mad at Seph, did he start the fight?"  
  
"No, Cloud started that . . . Did you know our mental connection included Sephiroth?"  
  
"What? I had a feeling, but he never told anyone!" Jill said, a little irritated herself. "Cin, block me out or you'll go deaf, this message is for Seph." Jill smiled maliciously.  
  
Cindy shifted to wolf form, moaned and put her paws on her ears.  
  
("SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!") The sound almost echoing off the land. ("You had better answer me now, or I'll make you really angry when I see you!")  
  
Barret jumped in surprise when his PHS rang. Answering it, "Uh, Jill, it's for you." He said handing it to her.  
  
"Hello?" Jill said puzzled.  
  
"You . . . yelled?" Seph's voice came from the speaker. "It almost hurt. Couldn't you have waited until I arrived? We're almost there."  
  
"You mean it didn't hurt? Oh well, guess I'll have to try harder next time. One  
question, dearest, Why exactly didn't' you inform us of our shared connection?" Jill fumed.  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
"Sweety, how much of MY mind can you read? What I mean to say is. . . . the other night, when I slipped into your room during the storm. . . . Umm, could you see my dream?" Jill stammered, blushing crimson.  
  
Cindy looked up and panted a grin, watching her friend. Jill glared at Cindy.  
"I'm afraid so. . . " He let the sentence drop.  
  
Seph heard Jill gasp, as the PHS hit the ground. "Oh, my. . . ." Jill whispered, as she cloaked herself in a black cloud. "Ugghh!" Cindy cackled maliciously.  
  
All of the sudden, Cindy burst into flames.  
  
"When you decide to apologize, I'll make it stop." Jill growled from with in her cloud.  
  
"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Cindy yelped as she ran in circles. "Make it stop! Put it out, put it out!"  
  
"Apologize." Jill called in a sing song voice.  
  
"Gawd, I'm sorry! Now put it OUT!"  
  
"For some reason, I don't' believe you." Jill called still in her cloud. "But, I'll cut you a break." Jill then waved her hands, and Cindy became a block of ice. Jill smirked,  
  
"That'll teach you to play nice with a sorceress."  
  
Cindy shifted into a saber tooth tiger, bursting from the ice. She roared, tail lashing.  
  
Slowly, Jill shifted into a white tiger. She bared her teeth at Cindy. "Gggrrrrrrr!" she roared.  
  
They leapt at each other, wrestling for the upper paw. "Cindy, Jill, stop it!" Brian yelled, pulling Cindy's tail viciously as Red bit down on Jill's. Jill roared and attacked Red.  
  
Barret tackled her and pinned her to the ground. "Yo, control yourself. You're attacking your friends!"  
  
Jill returned to her human form and smiled innocently. "I wasn't gonna hurt him, or Cindy too bad. I was just gonna teach them both a lesson. Her for laughing," looking at Cindy then at Red. "Him for jumping into a cat fight. I apologize to Red but not Cindy. She didn't need to laugh." Jill then glared at her best friend.  
  
Cindy shrugged, "Sorry. Can you heal me now?"  
  
"Okay!" Jill giggles, brushing a healing spell over Cindy.  
  
"Ahh, much better." Cindy sighed.  
  
"You guys are crazy!" Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
"And violent too," Barret grumbled.  
  
Cindy looked up as happily as any puppy. "Voluntarily!" She piped.  
  
Jill could envision the anime teardrops appear next to the three AVALANCHE  
members. She laughed.  
  
"What's so @#$@$$% funny!?" Cid yelled. Cloud, Tifa, Cait, and Seph followed him closely.  
  
Jill looked over her shoulder, "Oh, they're here. Nice of you guys to join us."  
  
Seph passed the others and stopped in front of Jill, his arms crossed. "Cindy told me to behave myself, but at least I never charbroiled my best friend." Cloud muttered something under his breath, and Tifa jabbed him with her elbow. "Apologize, Jillian."  
  
"You have to do better than that, sweety. My answer is NO!" Jill smirked at Seph.  
  
The group watched her in surprised silence. Saying no to Sephiroth?!  
  
Seph sighed, "Jilli, please."  
  
She smiled, "Oh, all right. . . Cindy, I'm sorry for turning you into a Canine bon-fire and a wolf-sickle. . ."  
  
"And?" Seph asked.  
  
Jill looked at him, "But she started it!"  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes, "I realise we just got here, but we have to move on. We must get to Nibelhiem, to get Vincent."  
  
Jill smiled slightly, "Vincent." she murmured.  
  
Seph rubbed his temples with on hand, "I think I'm getting a headache." He whispered.  
  
Jill kissed Seph on the lips, "I'll behave." she smiled.  
  
Cloud snorted, "Let's move."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reached Nibelhiem in mid-afternoon. They wondered into the town. Cindy spotted Vincent on the roof of the Shinra Mansion. She pointed it out to Jill then ran forward. "Vincent!" She called.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" he called.  
  
"We tried to get a hold of you on the PHS." Cloud yelled.  
  
Vincent shrugged, then jumped. He landed on his feet, right in front of Cindy. "I turned that off a long time ago. What do you need me for?"  
  
"Hojo is alive."  
  
Vincent froze, "I see." He answered coldly. "What are we going to do about this?"  
  
"We just finished getting everyone together to decide." Tifa answered.  
  
While they talked, Cindy sensed something. She turned to see Seph walking away. She walked over to Jill, "Where's her going?"  
  
"For a walk . . . he says he has a headache." Jill sighed. "I don't think he likes my thoughts very much."  
  
Cindy nodded, "He's got good reason, you know."  
  
"I know, but I can't help it!"  
  
Cindy chuckled, "Me neither. . . but fortunately my boyfriend can't hear it."  
  
Jill made a face, "Lucky!"  
  
AVALANCHE moved off, going into the inn to make plans. The magicals followed close behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We should do this, we should do that," Yuffie whined. "Make up your minds!"  
  
"Really." Cindy grumbled, "This is all but boring."  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Barrett demanded.  
  
"Me?" Cindy gasped in surprise, "If someone else doesn't come up with a plan, I tend to just rush in without a thought."  
  
Barrett threw his hands up in disgust, "Then quit yer complainin'!" Cindy blushed, and shrugged.  
  
Cloud shook his head, "What'd Sephiroth ever do for you?"  
  
"He loves me." Jill replied simply.  
  
"And he's saved our lives many times." Cindy added. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she growled. Worry etched itself on Jill's face. Cindy's face grew stern, and angry. "Hojo has Seph in Midgar."  
  
"How do you know?" Cid demanded.  
  
"Seph's defenses slipped, Hojo is trying something very bad."  
  
"Then let's go!" Cid shouted, puffing a cigarette, "To the Highwind!"  
  
"Screw the Highwind!" Jill cried, with a wide sweep of her hand, the group disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They found themselves in the lobby of the half-demolished Shinra building. They looked around in surprise. Cindy shifted into a wolf, sniffing the air.  
  
She followed the odor to the farthest wall. Pawing it, Cindy revealed a secret stairway leading down. "This way."  
  
A scream drifted up the stairs, a man's scream. "Sephy!?" Jill whimpered. She gasped and fell to her knees as she grabbed her head. White pain flashed in her head, overwhelming her senses.  
  
Brian caught Cindy as she too, fell. Her lips were pulled back in a pained snarl. "Stop . . . Hojo . . . You . . . Must . . ." She struggled to look at Cloud. "Save Sephiroth . . . Please . . ." Cindy whined and passed out. Jill had fainted beside her.  
  
"Cid, Yuffie, stay with them. The rest, follow me." Cloud ordered, tramping down the stairs.  
  
Soon they reached the hidden laboratory Hojo was cackling. "This time, you won't try to destroy the world. This time, THIS TIME, you shall conquer it . . . for me."  
  
"Never." Seph's voice was strained, breathless. He was strapped down to a examination table. Seph strained against the bonds, "I'll never commit those crimes again, especially not for you."  
  
"You will do exactly as I say! You have no choice!" Hojo prepared another needle and jabbed it into Seph's arm. Seph cried out, then relaxed into a drugged stupor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs, Jill dreamed that scene, it jolted her awake. "No." Was all she said. With a touch, she woke Cindy, who shifted into a dragon and followed her friend down the stairs.  
  
"Let him go!" Cloud growled. "We won't let you succeed in your plans!"  
  
"The failure, how surprising. I didn't think your rag-tag group would make it through Midgar."  
  
"Well we did! And now you're goin' down for good!" Barret yelled.  
  
Hojo shrugged, chuckling madly. "Doubtful."  
  
"What do we do?" Yuffie cried.  
  
"Slam him with summons." Cloud answered. "That's how we beat him last time."  
  
A growl behind them caused them to glance back. Cindy and Jill stood in the doorway. "You guys soften him up. We'll finish him." Jill whispered deadly.  
  
Hojo found himself battered by knights, dragons and elemental beings. He tried to fight back, but whenever he got the strength he was attacked again. He began to stumble.  
  
("Jill, hold him . . . and make yourself fire-proof.") Cindy sent as Hojo fell.  
  
Jill jumped forward and grabbed him. "Okay, now what?" She asked as her magic went to work. She watched as Cindy took a deep breath, "Oh."  
  
The Cindy-dragon spat fire at the two, completely incinerating Hojo. Not even ashes were left.  
  
"Effective." Jill smiled approvingly, Cindy preened herself conceitedly. Seph moaned and moved weakly against the straps holding him down. "Sephy!" Jill cried rushing to his side.  
  
Cindy shifted into a man-wolf, "This place reeks of poisons and drugs!" She growled. Jill paled at Cindy's words, struggling to free Seph.  
  
"Cindy, my magic isn't working . . ." Jill was near tears, Seph's breath was coming in weak gasps.  
  
"Don't worry, Jill, Hojo wouldn't poison him." Cindy moved to the table Hojo had been using. She sniffed at the jars and vials. "Eck!" She cried, pulling away and snarling, "This is what stopped your powers, Jill." She accidentally smashed the jar and cried out. "Ooo, this stuff really doesn't like our magic!" Her voice took on a more bestial tone.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"It burned through my hand and blocked my magic, I can't shift . . . Cloud or  
Barret, whoever. Carry Seph, I want out of here, now!" She dropped onto all fours, limping on her hurt hand.  
  
For the first time, Jill felt the wall that had formed between her and Cindy. It was a block, not a loss of magic. "Cindy, why are you blocking me?" A growl was the only reply.  
  
Jill stayed at Seph's side as Barret carried him. There was a strange feeling in the air, a lack of balance.  
  
"The strongest fell first," Cindy murmured, then whined uneasily.  
  
The silent group trudged out of the building and found themselves in the new town of Midgar in front of the hospital. Both Cindy and Seph were checked in for observation.  
  
Jill followed the doctors escorting Cindy. "What aren't you telling me, Cin?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you," Cindy sighed, "but, the stuff that doesn't agree with our magic . . . Seph stank of it, like Hojo shot him full of it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It wouldn't have effected Seph, unless . . ."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"What Secudan did to bring him to our dimension put our magic into him."  
  
"You mean that stuff could hurt him now?!"  
  
Cindy nodded, "Stay with him, Jill, watch over him and pray to Sirius either he recovers or I can shift again before any bad can happen."  
  
Jill stopped, watching her friend until she turned a corner, then rushed to Seph's room.  
  
The doctors ran test on both Seph and Cindy. Trying to find a way to counteract the drugs. Cindy became their guinea pig, trying their hopeful cures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing worked, but finally, after a worried-filled week the drug wore out. Cindy shifted to full wolf, estatic to be out of the awkward half-form. She raced to Seph's room and leapt onto the bed. Brian rushed into the room, panting, "You could have waited for me." He griped, scruffling her fur.  
  
Cindy fell into her "dumb dog" routine, wagging her tail and washing faces, and whining happily. She continued until Seph managed to knock her off the bed. She shifted to human form and propped her elbows on the bed, "So, how're you feelin'?" She asked brightly.  
  
Seph sighed, "Tired."  
  
"You should be, just rest." Jill replied, then glanced at Cindy. "Why are you so hyper?"  
  
"Too much caffeine and not enough running room . . . They kept me shut up the whole time!"  
  
"Poor baby." Brian murmured teasingly.  
  
Cindy looked at him with an evil grin and leapt. "Ai-yee!" She yelled, tackling him. They wrestled for a few seconds before Cindy pinned him. "I won!" She cried happily as Cloud, Tifa, and Red walked in. She blushed, leapt over the bed, and landed in a chair behind Jill.  
  
Jill laughed at the bewildered looks on their faces. "Don't ask."   
Cloud helped Brian off the floor, then walked up to the bed. "I came to apologize, I misjudged you."  
  
Seph nodded, "It is understandable. I may have acted similarly, had I been in your shoes."  
  
"Are you going back now?" Red asked.  
  
Jill nodded, "I'd feel better to be back home."  
  
"Will you visit again?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Probably. Hopefully there won't be anymore bad guys." Cindy smiled. "No more of that yucky stuff either."  
  
"That I can agree with." Seph said. "But, you don't mind, if we are leaving, I need to get dressed."  
  
"Can I stay?" Jill teased, Cindy's eyes flashed mischievously.  
  
"No," Seph pointed at the door, "Out."   
  
They waited for him in the lobby, Jill had chased Cindy out telling her it run around the building a few times. As soon as Seph joined them, they met her outside.   
  
"Are we going?" she asked, breathing hard.  
  
Jill nodded and opened a doorway. "Bye, guys!" Cindy waved and bounded through, followed by Brian. Jill led Seph through after a final wave goodbye.   



End file.
